


5次皮特洛想握到那隻手，1次他終於握到了

by WingK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingK/pseuds/WingK
Summary: 在皮特洛昏過去之前最後的記憶，就是彷彿被火焚燒般的劇烈疼痛、從自己身體不停流出來熱騰騰的血液、還有一隻溫暖的手。





	1. 奧創之戰

皮特洛．馬克西莫夫閉上了眼睛。

爆炸聲還在他的耳邊轟隆隆得響個不停，就像是誰把一搓玉米丟上燒得通紅的平底鍋；你無法制止它變成四處彈飛的爆米花，就像已經沒有人能制止這場戰鬥。  
但那些問題都已經不在皮特洛的腦海中了，他已經來不及想到這些。  
在他停下腳步之後，四周的時間就開始飛快流逝；但他的腦袋卻轉得極度緩慢，幾乎就要暫停。

汪達還好嗎？她沒事嗎？  
皮特洛想問，但他張不開口，也張不開眼。  
他只能任憑自己墜入黑暗。

在他昏過去之前最後的記憶，就是彷彿被火焚燒般的劇烈疼痛、從自己身體不停流出來熱騰騰的血液、還有一隻溫暖的手。


	2. 第一次

漸漸的，他睜開了眼睛。  
耳邊彷彿聽到有人在呼喚他的聲音，但睜眼一看是一片黑暗，什麼都看不見。這種黑暗比他經歷過的夜晚還要暗得徹底，他有些恐慌，猜測這樣的黑暗起源於自己再也看不見任何東西了。

但隨即一絲光線刺痛了他的眼睛。  
「皮特洛！」  
還有汪達的聲音。

所以汪達沒事，他唯一的親人。皮特洛滿足的再度閉起眼。

「趙醫生，他復原了嗎？」他聽到汪達這麼問。  
「他的傷口都已經癒合，理論上應該可以正常行動了；但是他從受傷到移入搖籃中間經過的時間有點長，大腦還沒有辦法從他受傷當時的模式恢復。」  
一個陌生女人的聲音。  
「您的意思是？」  
「簡單來說，大腦恢復的速度比不上肉體恢復的速度，因此他大概還需要待在搖籃裡一陣子。」  
「他什麼時候會清醒？」  
「很快……理論上，他應該清醒了。」

他靜靜的聽著這些他並不真正理解的對話；眼前的黑暗變得有點太刺眼，皮特洛閉著眼睛好一陣子，才緩緩地睜開。  
眼前第一個看到的東西是熟悉的黑色長髮，再來是他雙胞胎妹妹的臉。

「嗨，汪達。」他開口說，覺得自己的聲音沙啞地嚇人。

汪達轉過頭，睜大著眼睛瞪著他，眼睛裡閃著水光，但臉上沒有流淚過的痕跡。他們很久以前就約定好再也不哭的，看來汪達仍然遵守著他們的約定；但他卻有點想哭。  
皮特洛轉轉眼珠，抽了抽鼻子；但他也只能做到這裡而已。  
他發現自己動彈不得，就像被一堆繩子綁在床上、四肢和肚子上還壓了一塊大石頭；可是他努力的轉動眼球，卻沒見到身上有任何繩索或鐵鍊或任何可以綑住他的東西。理論上他應該是自由的，但實際上他連舉起一隻手都有困難。

皮特洛又開始陷入恐慌，擔心自己是不是癱瘓了。他能感覺到自己的腳指頭和手指頭嗎？或是自己的脖子、屁股、甚至是男性尊嚴？  
就在他拼命用意志力要他的小拇指翹起來的時候，他的妹妹突然撲了上來，痛得他哇哇大叫。

汪達急忙又爬下皮特洛癱在搖籃裡的身體，「天啊，抱歉，你沒事嗎？」  
「沒事的，趙博士不是說了嗎？這小子的腦袋跟不上他身體復原的速度，所以他只是感覺到痛，身體好好的啦。」  
繼續壓沒關係，一個男人的聲音笑嘻嘻地說。

皮特洛咬牙切齒，發誓等他可以爬起來時，絕對要好好地給那個幸災樂禍的男人好看。  
就在他這麼想的同時，他發現自己不僅可以動眼睛動鼻子動嘴巴，也漸漸可以動脖子動腰動手臂，就像是被丟進冷凍庫的魚放在室溫下逐漸解凍一樣，皮特洛覺得自己大概已經解凍到了第二階段，再差兩個階段他就可以下鍋、呃、離開這張床了。

此時他在瀕死之際的感受倏地衝入他的腦袋。

被火焚燒般的劇烈疼痛、從自己身體不停流出來熱騰騰的血液、一隻溫暖的手。

他彷彿被電擊一般抽了一下，激動地抓住最靠近自己的那個人，害他的妹妹嚇得驚叫一聲。  
「皮特洛？」

他小心翼翼的握住那隻手，將這個觸感和他的記憶相互對照。  
汪達的手細細長長柔柔軟軟，帶著女性特有的柔韌和長存在他童年回憶中不變的暖意；甚至比他小時候牽著的那隻小手還暖了一些。或許是她獲得那個能力的影響，皮特洛在心裡微笑，意外且少數的正面影響。或許這能幫助汪達在未來的冬天不再喊冷。

但不是那隻手。在那一刻，握住他的不是這隻手。

「皮特洛？」汪達又問了一聲；皮特洛還沒有想到該怎麼解釋他這種怪異行為，她的嘴角突然上揚，「噢，皮特洛。」  
她捏了他的手心一下，將自己的手從他手中抽了出來，帶著微笑看著還躺在床上動彈不得的哥哥。  
皮特洛眨眨眼，「怎麼了？」他聽出了妹妹語氣裡的改變，但他不明白為什麼。  
「沒什麼。」汪達用她細長又柔軟的溫柔手指，將他額前的銀色頭髮向旁邊撥，「很高興你沒事。」


	3. 第二次

從清醒後又過了兩天，皮特洛才終於能從搖籃裡爬出來。他的四肢末端還存在些麻痺感，跑起來的速度也不比從前；但趙博士向他保證他能回復到跟過去一樣，「只要這段時間不要讓身體太過勞累。」這是那位博士的原話。  
於是他眼睜睜的目送自己的妹妹獨自加入復仇者新進成員的訓練，而他卻只能穿著那雙老舊的運動鞋，走進復仇者訓練中心的體能訓練室，跳上那台慢得要死的跑步機，隨著輸送帶移動的速度一蹬一蹦的在上頭漫步。  
跑步機面板上的最高速設定讓他冷哼一聲，這種速度實在是太沒勁了。

「看來你恢復得不錯。」一個擒著笑意的男性嗓音從門口傳來。

皮特洛維持著蹦跳的節奏，在跑步機上側過身子，看著門口那位穿著白色T恤和卡其褲的金髮肌肉男。  
這個男人的外表他沒有印象，但聲音卻有點耳熟。  
「嘿，你是美國隊長？」  
「你可以叫我史帝夫。」  
男人踏進體能訓練室，「在這裡還習慣嗎？」  
「老實說，不太習慣。」  
配合跑步機的速度，皮特洛蹦跳著轉了一圈，才從還在滾動的輸送帶上跳了下來。美國隊長看起來像是想為他鼓掌，但又因為剛剛他給的答案而有些遲疑。  
皮特洛聳了聳肩。  
「在這裡吃得好睡得好，雖然還是要抽血，但是趙博士既漂亮又溫柔，以前那些實驗室的老頭可沒得比。」他補充說道，「何況我還可以隨意行動，跟在九頭蛇時完全不一樣，真是不太習慣啊。」

皮特洛注意到，當他說到九頭蛇時，金髮男人倏地瞇了一下那雙藍得過分的眼睛。  
「聽起來這個不習慣不是壞事。」  
對方最終還是再度露出友善的笑容，「我想我們終於可以好好的自我介紹了，我是史帝夫．羅傑斯，叫我史帝夫就好。」  
看見對方伸出的手，皮特洛靈光一閃，鞋尖在地板上敲了兩下後，颼的一聲跑到史帝夫面前，快速的握住了對方的手，還握緊著晃了好幾下。  
「你好你好，我是皮特洛，要怎麼叫我都行。」

面對皮特洛的過度熱情，史帝夫沒有任何不悅的表情，仍然保持著平和的微笑，「我聽說你的代號叫快銀？」  
「快銀？這名字不錯。」  
又是颼一聲，皮特洛回到了跑步機上；這次他乾脆雙腳併攏站在傳輸帶的尾巴，隨著輸送帶的速度向上跳躍，讓自己維持在原本的位置。這個做法在旁人的眼中看起來，恐怕會以為他飄在空中吧！  
他抬起下巴，欣然接受對方讚賞的視線。  
「看來再多一件制服，我也可以當超級英雄了。」  
「你已經是了。」史帝夫走向角落橫躺在地上的土色沙袋，伸手將其中一個抱起，將它掛上天花板的鉤子，「很快你就會有自己的制服的。」

他用雙手扶著還在左右搖晃的目標；等到沙袋晃動的幅度變小，隨即揮出第一拳，  
一聲紮實的『碰。』

皮特洛持續在跑步機上跳躍，沒有太認真的思考剛剛有關超級英雄和制服的話題，反而是認真的凝視著對方擊在沙袋上的拳頭。  
剛才與那隻手相握的印象還在腦中，美國隊長的手又大又厚實，手掌中彷彿醞釀著無限的力量，在揮拳時反映在這些既沉又響的擊打聲中。

但不對。  
不是那隻手。

等數到第二十拳，皮特洛才開口，「美國隊長、呃、史帝夫？」  
男人揮拳的動作停了下來。  
「什麼事？」史帝夫轉過頭，帶著笑容面對著他，用手背擦了一下額頭上的汗；他注意到對方呼吸的頻率和流的汗水都少得可以。  
「我可以問你一件事嗎？」皮特洛難得有些支吾，「我問過汪達，她說那時把我移到救生艇上的人是你……還有其他人跟我一起搭那艘救生艇嗎？」  
「救生艇？」史帝夫微微偏頭想了一會兒，「我記得大多數人後來都搭了那一艘，我、娜塔莎，還有克林特。其他人沒有搭救生艇，留下來的人都會飛｜｜噢。」  
男人臉上的笑容變得更燦爛了些，「汪達是被幻視救下來的。你想知道的是這個嗎？」  
皮特洛眨了眨眼。  
「唔？喔，對，我想問的就是這個！謝啦，史帝夫。」  
他跳下跑步機，倒退著竄出體能訓練室。


	4. 第三次

在他還無法融入群體生活的掛病號期間，汪達幫他補充了一些有關前任復仇者和現任復仇者的個人資料，於是他終於對當時在塞科維亞時見到的那群怪人有點概念了。復仇者對他而言不再是東尼．史塔克的代名詞；復仇者既是團隊又各自獨立，他們各有各的能力，和他們願意為此付出生命的理念。  
他尋找的那個人可能也在裡面；再加上在體能訓練室裡美國隊長給他的資訊，他不僅知道了拯救汪達的恩人姓名，還知道了當時對他伸出手的可能人選。

排除已經確認過的美國隊長史帝夫．羅傑斯，還有兩個人：代號為黑寡婦的娜塔莎．羅曼諾夫，和代號鷹眼的克林特．巴頓。  
如果要跟這兩個人其中之一握手，皮特洛寧願選擇後者。  
有關於羅曼諾夫教官的恐怖之處，汪達在轉述的時候簡直繪聲繪影，只差沒有偷錄一段訓練影片放給皮特洛看了；這也完全打破了皮特洛對那美豔紅髮和曼妙身材的幻想。  
再怎麼比較，巴頓的威脅性都沒有羅曼諾夫高，但聽說那老傢伙已經脫離復仇者和神盾局，現在隱身到他自己的農場裡過著不問世事的退休生活。  
於是他唯一觸手可及的可能人選只剩羅曼諾夫。  
噢。

在復仇者新進訓練基地過度寬廣的食堂裡，皮特洛邊在心中提醒自己不要下意識的墊起腳尖，邊故作自然的一步步往最角落的桌子移動。  
最後他停在了一名女子的右後方，那名女子有著紅色的披肩捲髮，正優雅的品嚐著一碗配料豐富的羅宋湯。  
「呃，羅曼諾夫小姐？」  
皮特洛吞了口唾液，小小聲的開口。

他未來的教官，也是汪達現在的教官轉過頭來看他，一頭紅髮在肩上跳躍。  
「什麼事？」  
「妳、妳能……」該死，皮特洛又吞了口唾液。他可不覺得羅曼諾夫看起來多恐怖什麼的，但汪達的描述不停的從他腦中冒出來，讓他下意識的感到畏懼，「妳能跟我握個手嗎？」  
「你說什麼？」  
羅曼諾夫臉上還掛著笑，但聲音明顯沉了下來，「你再說一遍？」  
哇，真的很恐怖。  
「呃，我不是要搭訕或什麼的。」皮特洛立刻高舉雙手，表達自己沒有任何不良意圖，「我只是有個問題想要確認……」  
「跟我的手有關？」女子挑起了形狀姣好的眉。  
「有關——也不一定這麼有關啦。」  
他閉上嘴，猶豫著該不該將他想握手的實際原因說出來；但『我想確認一下，在我快死掉的那時候，握到的是不是妳的手？』這種話，聽起來也沒有比較不像在搭訕啊！

「既然沒有這麼有關，那我應該沒有答應的必要？」  
羅曼諾夫臉上的笑容帶著點挑釁和捉弄，但皮特洛沒有提出反對意見的勇氣。


	5. 第四次

「我真的不懂你為什麼不問她。」汪達轉著手上的湯匙，「你可以直接問出那句話啊，其實沒有這麼像搭訕啦。」

皮特洛手中的叉子匡一聲掉到盤子上。

「妳怎麼知道？不對，應該是妳到底知道哪些？」  
不是說不要看我的腦子嗎？皮特洛撿起叉子，邊捲麵條邊噘起嘴嘟囔著。  
「醒來後你一直在想這件事，我想不聽都很困難好嗎。」  
汪達將碗裡的最後一口濃湯撈進湯匙內，「如果你真的那麼在意，就跟羅曼諾夫教官說吧，我猜她會願意讓你握的。」她傾斜湯匙將湯送入口中，慢慢吞嚥後再開口，「或是直接告訴你沒這回事。」  
「我放棄。」皮特洛吸了一大口麵條，咀嚼讓他說的話含含糊糊，「在妳告訴過我這麼多羅曼諾夫教官的傳奇後，我想我大概不敢再接近她了。」  
「如果是這樣就太可惜了。」  
他的妹妹拿著紙巾幫他擦拭沾到嘴角的茄汁，「我看到她坐在用餐的老位置，對面還坐著鷹眼呢。」

皮特洛猛然轉過身，看向食堂的最角落，果然看到那頭顯眼的紅髮；她的對面多了一個沙金髮的男人，兩人正在交談。  
他端起盤子，用叉子將所有的麵條都掃進嘴巴裡面，胡亂咬了幾下之後就一口氣吞進肚裡。  
「我過去了。」他咕噥著丟下一句，颼的一聲就不見人影。  
汪達笑著搖搖頭，放下手中的紙巾，將他們的餐盤疊到了一起。

皮特洛才剛停下腳步，巴頓就面對著他舉起手揮了揮，跟他打了聲招呼。  
「嗨，小子，你看起來恢復的挺不錯的嘛。」  
這聲音讓皮特洛覺得耳熟；他只花了幾秒鐘回憶這個，「就是你！在我清醒時叫汪達壓我的人就是你對吧？」  
巴頓和羅曼諾夫交換了一個眼神，隨即嗤一聲笑了出來。  
「想不到你這麼會記恨，這種小事你也記得這麼久。」  
「我記憶力很好的，才不像某個老頭。」皮特洛反唇相譏，隨即露出完蛋了的表情看向羅曼諾夫，「我說的某個老頭是指巴頓。」他強調。  
被指為老頭的男人揚起了眉。  
「嘿，你對娜塔莎就很禮貌，對我就沒大沒小的，這不是差別待遇嗎？」  
「對女性溫柔是一種禮貌，這是我父親教我的；但他可沒教我要對一個老頭有禮貌。」  
「那換我教你，小子，你應該對所有比你年長的人都有禮貌。」  
「我可不想跟你學，老頭。」  
「不受教的小子，你以為我想教你嗎？」  
「我不覺得有什麼事是我能從你身上學的，老頭。」

「夠了，你們兩個小鬼。」羅曼諾夫冷冷的說。正在抬槓的兩人瞬間閉上了嘴。

她給了皮特洛一個詢問般的挑眉，「你要確認的那個問題解決了嗎？」  
「什麼？」原本和巴頓吵得氣勢高昂的皮特洛頓時垮下了肩膀，「不，還沒有。」  
他偷偷望了剛剛跟他吵架的男人一眼；這沒有逃過對方的視線。

「怎麼，你也有興趣握我的手嗎？」  
巴頓一手托著腮，一手攤開掌心擺在皮特洛面前，「還是你有去學東方那套手相學，想來現學現賣一下？」  
「那是什麼啊。」他回嘴，眼睛卻直勾勾的看著對方的手。

那隻手掌除了長期出任務磨成的一些厚皮之外，在食指和中指的指節上有明顯的厚繭，看起來不是一時半刻生成的，甚至經過反覆磨平，變成了現在這般硬實的模樣。

皮特洛有點想摸摸看那個繭；而他也真的伸出手了，「這是拉弓形成的嗎？」  
克林特搶先一步將手收了回來，「你指什麼？」  
「這些繭。」他攤開自己的左手，用右手比了比自己的食指和中指。  
跟巴頓比起來，他的手掌皮膚簡直可以稱得上細緻了。

「噢，這個啊。」巴頓再度伸出自己的左手，用拇指磨蹭著自己指節上的厚繭，「是啊，拉弓磨出來的。專門訓練某種技能的人都會有的吧，像你如果常常赤腳跑步，腳底應該也會有繭吧？」  
他搖搖頭，歪了歪嘴，「自從我赤腳跑步把自己的腳燒掉一層皮之後，汪達就警告我不能再這麼做了。」  
「哇喔。」像是想像起那種疼痛，巴頓皺起鼻子。

皮特洛聳聳肩，將注意力再度回到長了厚繭的那兩指上。  
雖然巴頓的手比起羅曼諾夫、羅傑斯或是他妹妹的手，還更接近回憶中的樣子；但他對那隻手的印象並沒有包括這些特別硬實的繭。

他沮喪的起身，「我要走了，汪達在等我。」  
巴頓詫異的抬起頭看他，「嘿，你不打算握手了嗎？」  
「不用了，我想應該不是你們吧。」皮特洛擺擺手。  
羅曼諾夫輕輕蹙眉，「你到底是要確認什麼？」  
「是啊，你不說，我們怎麼幫你？」巴頓接在後面點頭。

在兩名前復仇者的注視下，皮特洛終於還是投降了。  
「我在找當時在救生艇上抓住我的人。」他看著自己的左手，「當時我幾乎已經沒了意識，但我記得那個。」  
我知道這蠻蠢的，他說，但我覺得這對我很重要。

巴頓噢了一聲；讓他意外的是這個總是跌跌不休的男人竟然沒有再問下去。  
提問的是羅曼諾夫。「你不繼續找了？」  
他搔了搔自己的一頭銀髮，困擾的皺起眉頭。  
「我會繼續，但除了復仇者我其實不曉得還會有誰……」  
難不成要一個一個找到當時在救生艇上的人，然後要求他們跟我握手嗎？皮特洛自嘲的說。  
「你為什麼一定要找到他？」羅曼諾夫又問，這次她看了巴頓一眼。  
皮特洛想了想，「沒有那隻手，我可能就不會醒過來了。」

一陣短暫的沉默後，巴頓哼了一聲。  
「所以是救命恩人？」  
男人一副不感興趣的樣子，「你找到那個人之後要做什麼？」  
皮特洛愣住了。  
「……不知道。」他吶吶的說，「我還沒想過。」  
「那就別想了吧。」巴頓撇了撇嘴，「說不定那個人根本沒把這件事放在心上呢。」 


	6. 第五次

那是皮特洛的第一次任務，或者是說是他成為復仇者後名義上的第一次任務。  
上一次對付的是奧創製造出來的一大堆機器人，這次對付的則是外星來的一大堆生物，他們成群結隊的空降在一棟辦公大廈上，再沿著外牆跑到地面或爬進大廈裡；比起機器人來，這些外星生物一樣難搞，而且還會留出噁心的體液，這讓皮特洛不太能夠接受。

『這些才是復仇者比較常見的敵人。』  
當他在通訊器裡大聲抱怨之後，美國隊長帶著歉意告訴他。  
就說加入復仇者是錯誤的決定！  
他開始羨慕起汪達的能力了，至少看起來她可以少碰到那些噁心怪物這麼一點。  
『快銀，認真點。』黑寡婦的命令裡充滿指責，『你從頂樓開始往下跑，將那些怪物趕到外頭，讓獵鷹和戰爭機器解決。』  
「明白了｜｜」  
皮特洛拉長了尾音，扭了扭手腕和腳踝，在原地跳了兩下之後，開始了奔跑。

大廈外布滿了戰火，大廈內也是一團混亂，這些外星生物又大又長又臭又醜，動作卻頗為靈活，快銀幾乎沒能對他們造成實質的傷害，只能將牠們引到外圍，讓其他能飛的同伴們負責解決。  
或許是他將這些外表醜陋的怪物看得太簡單，又或者是在戰爭中這種意外防不勝防，他在往下跑了兩層樓接連拋出了二十幾隻怪物後，到了第二十三樓卻沒能即時閃躲一隻怪物的自殺式攻擊。皮特洛被撞到了建築物外頭，怪物身上的體液害他腳步一滯，在腳部完全失去著力點前，他只來得及抓住往外扭曲的鋁製窗框。  
鋁製窗框承受不了怪物的撞擊，也承受不了一位體格健壯男子的體重，很快就應聲斷裂。

失重感來臨的瞬間對快銀來說實在是太慢了，但他沒有辦法阻擋；他想要躍起、跑上能立足的地面，但他的腳踩不到任何東西，他的身邊除了空氣外什麼都沒有。

就在他打算要嘗試在著地的瞬間快速起跑，並為此開始調整膝蓋彎曲的角度時，一隻手猛然闖入他的天空，抓住了他還舉在空中的手。

「你這不讓人省心的小子。」  
巴頓整個人探出了半個身子，伸出的左手緊緊的握住他的右手手腕，「竟然還要讓退休的人救你，也太不成熟了吧。」

那隻手有力、堅定又溫柔，一瞬間讓皮特洛有些心跳加速；但食指和中指間厚實的繭告訴他那不是過去救過他一條命的手，雖然帶給他的悸動是如此類似。

巴頓將皮特洛拉到有著力點的地方後，醞釀了許久的力氣使他的雙腳反射性的拔腿狂奔，直接往掉出去的反方向衝進建築裡；在那一瞬間，他下意識的連帶抱起拉著他的人，幾乎是一起撞上了大廈內的牆壁。  
他雙手撐在牆面上大口大口喘著氣，過了幾秒鐘才低頭看向被他壓在牆上的男人。  
男人的手還在他的手腕上，右手則抓著一把簡易的反曲弓，身上穿的也不是過去那件紫色制服，而是一件棉製的格紋襯衫和一條牛仔褲。現在的巴頓看起來不是什麼厲害的神盾特工或是復仇者，而更像是個恰巧經過此地的路人甲；尤其是那件紅黑相間的格紋襯衫看起來還被洗得有點褪色。

「……你怎麼在這裡？」皮特洛開口問，字與字間還有點喘。  
巴頓沒有反應，看起來像是因著突然被他帶去撞牆這種事嚇得有點失神；又過了幾秒（快銀覺得好像過了幾十分鐘）對方才開口說話，「我｜｜路過。」  
「騙人。」  
「真的是路過。」  
巴頓深吸了一口氣，又吐出來；很快的看起來已經恢復了平常的模樣，臉上又掛回一副凡事都無所謂的表情，「我不過進城來採買一些日常用品，結果就碰上這種事。過去當復仇者時還沒這麼幸運呢，是莫非定律嗎。」  
「原來是你！」  
皮特洛誇張的大聲喊叫，順勢悄悄的讓自己從壓在對方身上的尷尬動作中往後退，「就是你的莫非定律，害我差點死於一攤臭烘烘的怪物體液。」  
「身為復仇者，你實在很難預料自己會怎麼死好嗎？不過你如果覺得這樣死很噁心，那就努力別讓自己死透不就好了。」  
「說得倒簡單，死掉又不能活過來……」皮特洛邊反射動作般的頂嘴，邊再度想起上次他瀕死時將他帶回來的那股觸動。

「嘿老頭，你……當時在救生艇上是不是握了我的手？」  
「什麼？」巴頓眨了眨眼，笑了出來，「你還在找啊，你不是說我的手不是嗎？」  
「是啊，剛剛握起來的感覺也不太像。」皮特洛看了看自己的右手掌，那裡還有巴頓的手握住他的觸感，「但不知道為什麼我覺得很熟悉。」  
「是幻覺吧幻覺啦。」巴頓擺擺手，「一個大男人計較這種事幹嘛，我想救你的那個人應該不是希望你找他，而是希望你好好活下去吧。少在那裡胡思亂想了，你是女孩子嗎？」  
「你這樣說是性別歧視喔。」  
「好吧，我的錯。但關於前面的話你可以聽進去。」  
巴頓推開他，拍拍自己牛仔褲上的灰塵，突然揪住他的領子，將嘴巴貼近他的耳邊。  
「嘿，隊長，娜特，這小子沒事了，我先離開啦。」  
『克林特？』『克林特！』  
通訊器裡傳來兩位資深復仇者的聲音，皮特洛覺得耳朵被震得有點痛，還有點發燙。


	7. 還有一次

老復仇者們雖然已經各奔東西，但史帝夫希望每個月至少能保有一天是大家回來相聚的日子；而他們大多沒有什麼共同的嗜好，也不全是多話的人，於是這個相聚的日子理所當然的變成了電影之夜。  
那天會將復仇者新進訓練基地的休息室除了沙發以外的東西清空，在那個白色牆面前架上一部投影機，由他們其中一個人挑選一部電影，大家圍坐在地板上一起欣賞。  
遺憾的是，班納博士一次也沒有加入過他們；而那個外星神也偶爾才會出現，不過其他兩個人可能比較閒吧，倒是相當捧場，包括那個總是抱怨場地太差的爆發戶東尼．史塔克、還有總是嚷嚷等一下去要大賣場採買的老頭克林特．巴頓。  
當然，新任的復仇者們也都在現場，大家總是習慣性的以美國隊長為中心，再往左邊或右邊選擇自己喜歡的空位，拿著抱枕隨興的窩在沙發或地上。

這次看的電影是不可能的任務第一集，曾經是神盾局探員的羅曼諾夫和巴頓是看得最認真的兩個人，他們對著裡面出現過的任務道具發表了不少自己的意見，還開始回顧他們在神盾局內曾經碰過的工具。  
「基本上沒什麼特殊道具，重砲武器倒是不少。」巴頓笑嘻嘻的說，「神盾局講求個人能力，簡單講就是管你去死自己搞定。」  
「這樣也蠻乾脆的啊。」皮特洛指了指被投影在牆壁上的紅綠口香糖，「要是不小心把那個塞到嘴巴裡怎麼辦？」  
「依電影裡展現的爆炸損壞情形來估算，將你的上半身直接炸開的可能性高達百分之八十。」幻視回答。  
汪達打了他哥哥一下。  
「神盾局的技術研發團隊比較著重武器類的研發，這可能跟當初的創始成員有關。」羅曼諾夫看了一眼史塔克的方向，「不過後期也很愛開發交通工具，大概是因為損耗率太大了。」  
「耗損率太大我相信，洞見計畫就一口氣炸了三台航空母艦。」山姆吹了聲口哨。  
「神盾那些交通工具還不都是史塔克工業設計的。」史塔克哼了哼，「我一定得說，資本不夠厚的公司絕對不能投資神盾局｜｜其實我現在也有點後悔了。」  
「神盾局大概就是因為太著重武器類的研發，才會讓九頭蛇有利用的機會？」羅德轉頭看向史帝夫。  
史帝夫搖搖頭，臉色沉重，「九頭蛇操弄的是人心，武器對他們而言只是一種工具。」  
「他們甚至能把人變成武器。」汪達說。  
休息室裡突然安靜了，只剩下巴頓咀嚼爆米花的聲音。

電影之夜裡總是會有各種零食，超大桶爆米花是最受歡迎的一種，總是從坐在最左邊的人開始，拿到的人從桶子裡抓起自己想吃的份量，再傳給下一個人。  
從巴頓傳到皮特洛手上時，他用右手接過爆米花桶，左手伸進桶子裡抓了一大把；正當他準備把手伸出來再將桶子傳給右邊的汪達時，前一手的巴頓突然又將手伸了過來，直接抓住了他的手。

皮特洛的腦袋轟的一聲爆炸了。

「啊，抱歉。」克林特道了聲歉，繞過他的手在旁邊抓了一把爆米花。  
皮特洛將抓了滿手的爆米花全都甩回桶子裡，直接力排眾爆米花直接抓上巴頓的手。  
巴頓被他的動作嚇了一大跳，「你幹嘛？」  
「就是你啊！」  
皮特洛激動得差點打翻整桶爆米花，兩個人的手在裝了半桶爆米花的桶子裡握得死緊，「你這個騙子，當時握住我的手的人就是你！」

整個休息室又安靜了。  
那面白牆上，伊森．韓特正在緩緩垂吊進中情局的極機密檔案室，準備在不觸動警鈴的條件下，竊取所有情報人員的個人資料；但是沒有人注意他。

大家都在看僵持在爆米花桶兩邊的兩位男人。  
「你不是說不是嗎？」巴頓漲紅了一張臉，「幹嘛還要在意這個！」  
「你明知道我在意！」皮特洛也漲紅了一張臉，「結果你還不告訴我！」  
「我不是說我沒有放在心上嗎！」  
「你沒有說那個人是你啊！」

「夠了，你們兩個小鬼。」羅曼諾夫踩著高跟鞋站了起來，伸手將爆米花桶搶了過來；在那一瞬間兩人立刻放開了對方的手。  
「要吵出去吵，電影還在演呢。」

兩個孩子氣的大男人閉上了嘴，兩張臉還紅通通的，四隻眼睛互瞪著，混雜著憤怒、羞恥和些許亢奮。  
過了幾分鐘，先開口的是巴頓；比起他平常的嗓門，這次的聲音有點微弱。  
「那你說，你知道是誰之後，到底要做什麼？」  
皮特洛又愣住了。  
「……說聲謝謝？」

汪達突然噗哧一笑，伸手用力捏了一下他哥哥的腰。皮特洛吃痛的嚎了一聲，困惑地看向他的妹妹。  
「該說謝謝的是我才對。」巴頓嘟囔地說，「是你救了我一命。」

被火焚燒般的劇烈疼痛、從自己身體不停流出來熱騰騰的血液。

「你躺在我右邊的地板上，全身都是彈孔和血。我只是想知道你是不是還活著。」  
呢喃的聲音太小，皮特洛幾乎要貼到對方的唇邊才能聽清；他覺得耳朵又開始發燙。  
「我希望你還活著。」

還有一隻溫暖的手。

「……嗯，我還活著。」

皮特洛發現自己控制不了臉上的笑，他現在看起來一定很傻；但他還真的有點傻，怎麼沒想到會是右手呢？  
「喂，老頭，我決定改一下答案。」他宣布，小小聲的。他又吞了一口唾液。  
巴頓稍稍抬起下巴望著他，眉頭微微皺起。  
「等我知道那個人是誰，」他說，再度將自己的左手移到巴頓的右手旁，「我就不會再放開他的手了。」

大家的注意力又回到了電影上，沒人注意到兩隻甜膩膩的手握到了一塊。


End file.
